supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Britiana Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Kathryn: "Michaela, oh my god!" Announcer: "Jo gets the shock of her life..." Michaela: "Off with your head!" Announcer: "Jo meets a family with a modern day's Lizzie Borden..." Kathryn: "Michaela killed our mom and dad by beheading them." Announcer: "...who's been kicked out of over 200 schools." Announcer: "Can this family be saved or will it be of with Jo's head?" Michaela: "Supernanny's head is next!" Submission Reel Jo: "Here I am in Oregon, ready to help yet another family. Let's see who we got here," ???: "Hi, I'm Kathryn Britiana, and this is my fiancé, Adam." Adam: "Michaela's been kicked out of about 200 schools. She went insane and killed both her parents, forcing Kathryn to become a third parent." Michaela: "I'm gonna get you, (bleep)!" Allyson: "I'm scared of my sister. I'm scared that she will kill me too." Kathryn: "Michaela killed our mom and dad by beheading them. I was 17 years old when I lost my mother Tabitha." see a picture of Tabitha Kathryn: "I couldn't believe that would happen." see a picture of Michaela beheading Tabitha, most of it is censored Kathryn: "Michaela got a knife from the kitchen and chopped our mom's head off. We were at her funeral." see a picture of Kathryn, Allyson, Noel, and Conrad at Tabitha's funeral Kathryn: "Michaela's behavior at the funeral was very embarrasing and appalling. see a picture of Michaela dancing around the cemetery naked, her privates are censored. Kathryn: "Just the last two years, see a picture of Conrad Conrad was killed my Michaela because he forbade her from seeing her boyfriend Robert." see a picture of Robert Kathryn: "Robert's the same age as me. Michaela did the same thing that she did to Tabitha's funeral to Conrad's." back to Kathryn talking. Kathryn: "I also have two well-behaved siblings: Noel is 10 and Allyson is 8. When Noel was 4, Michaela stabbed Noel in both legs with a knife and lacerated them. Noel was at the hospital for a week. Michaela beheaded her mother afterward because she was grounded for a year." Observation Begins Michaela: "Off with your head!" is hiding underneath the bed Jo: "Noel, what are you doing under that bed?" Noel: "Hiding from Michaela. I'm scared of her because she wants to kill me and the whole family." Jo: "Maybe I should talk to her and find out why she does this." Noel: "Don't! She'll go insane!" finds Michaela in another room Jo: "Michaela, why do you behead people?" Michaela: "I don't know." Jo: "Noel tells me that you go insane. Is this true? Maybe you should try to find counseling." Noel: "She hates it when the lights are off during the daytime causing her evil state." Observation Continues ???: "Hey, Michaela! Are you coming? We got a date!" Michaela: "Coming, Robert!" Jo: "Who was that?" Kathryn: "That happens to be Michaela's 23-year-old boyfriend, Robert. Dad didn't approve of him due to a huge age difference and because of his criminal record." Michaela: "See ya later, losers!" Robert: "Yeah!" and Michaela drive off on Robert's motorcycle Kathryn: "Michaela beheaded dad because he forbade her from seeing Robert." Jo: "My word..." Adult Meeting Kathryn: "I am so scared of Michaela right now. She's mentally insane, she's mad, she's crazy! I think she has...snapped!" Jo: "I spoke to a phyciatrist and he told me that Michaela is emotionally disturbed. Michaela feels like there is a dark side of her welling up inside of her." Kathryn: "The last school she had been expelled from....it was set on fire." Jo: "Michaela needs to calm down and collect her thoughts, otherwise she will be in jail for beheadings." Kathryn: "After she beheaded mom, she said to dad if he dare snatches her to the police, she'll kill him and the whole family." Jo: "Let's talk about her boyfriend, Robert." Kathryn: "When she is in her calm state her hair is in a ponytail and wears a dress. But in her murderous state, she has blood all over herself and and her hair is in a messy pony tail and a red tears runs down her eyes. I think she has what they call, a split personality." House Rules Reflection Room Adam: "Michaela, look at me please." Adam: "You will stay in here for 12 minutes and think about what you did." Jo: "Because you did not listen to Adam." Adam: "Michaela, the reason why I put you in the Reflection Room is that you did not listen to me." Michaela: "Sorry." Adam: "Thank you." Green Smoothie Jo: "Later on, Kathryn was trying to get Michaela to go shopping with her and Noel, and Allyson is staying at home with Adam. But Michaela refused to go." Michaela: "Why does Allyson get to stay home with Adam?" Allyson's Birthday Party Jo: "The next day was Allyson's birthday. To celebrate her birthday, she was having a Powerpuff Girls-themed birthday party and she invited her friends, Amaya, Emily, Samantha, Jessie, Leah, Hannah, Olivia and Leslie." Jo: "Why, happy birthday, Allyson." Kathyn: "Remember, Michaela, no beheading anybody. This is supposed to be a happy occasion." Adam: "And you mustn't say bad words to anybody at the party, okay?" Michaela: "It is very hard for me not to behead anyone because i just get really angry and start to behead people." Allyson: in a Blossom costume "Amaya, Emily, Hannah, Jessie, Leah, Leslie, Olivia, Samantha! Hi!" Amaya: in a Bubbles costume "Happy Birthday, Allyson!" Leah: in a Buttercup costume "Thanks for inviting us, Allyson," Onward DVD Meeting Reinforcements So Long Nanny Jo Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts